halofandomcom-20200222-history
Terrence Hood/Quotes
A collection of quotes said by Lord sir Terrence Hood. ''Halo 2'' *"Gentlemen, we're lucky to have you back." - To John-117 and Avery Johnson at the beginning of level Cairo Station. *"Commander, get to your ship, link up with the fleet." - To Miranda Keyes. *"You have the MAC gun, Cortana. As soon as they come in range, open up." *"Something's not right... The fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times this size." - Looking at the screen, level Cairo Station. *"They're going to try to take our MAC guns offline, give their capital ships a straight shot at Earth. Master Chief, defend this station." *"Find the boarders' point of entry, Chief. Cut them off at the source." - To the Master Chief, about Covenant boarding craft. *"Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why." - In the beginning of level Outskirts. *"It isn't one of ours, take it out." - When the Forerunner ship with the Master Chief aboard jumped out of slipspace, level The Great Journey. ''Halo 3'' *"I'll initiate a low-level strike. Hit 'em right where it hurts. I only have a handful of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk. But I'm confident you-" - From the main view screen, just before the power cuts. *"Music to my ears, Commander. What about the Ark?" - COM, to Miranda Keyes in the level Tsavo Highway. *"Then we don't have much time. Marines... Truth doesn't know it yet, but he's about to get kicked right off his throne. You will take our city back. And drive our enemy into the grave they've been so happily digging. One final effort is all that remains." - COM, Tsavo Highway. *"What did Truth just do?! Did he activate the rings?!" - When the Forerunner Dreadnought went through the Portal. *"Fine. We'll remain here... hold out as long as we can." *"And you, Ship Master, just glassed half a continent! Maybe the Flood isn't all I should be worried about." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"She could be corrupted for all we know. Her "solution" could be a Flood trap." - About Cortana. *"What we should do, Commander, is understand - clearly - that this is humanity's final stand - here - at Earth. We go, we risk everything; every last man, woman, and child. If we stand our ground, we might just have a chance." - To Miranda Keyes. *"Earth... is all we have left. You trust Cortana that much?" - To the Master Chief. *"This is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst. Hell if it is, Chief? I doubt I'll live long enough to find out which." *"For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure...sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight; our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." - Memorial speech, March 3 2553. *"I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But... you have my thanks, for standing by him to the end." - He holds out his hand, the Arbiter shakes it. *"Hard to believe he's dead." - To the Arbiter. Halo: Glasslands *"Peace treaties aren't brokered between two countries or negotiated between worlds. They happen because two individuals can talk to one another. I can do business with the Arbiter. And I believe he can do business with me." *"We cant forgive, and we can't forget. But there's a third option which isn't related to either. It doesn't require us to be friends. We can simply both agree to stop killing each other." Category:Quotes